


Tabling the Matter

by naotalba



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naotalba/pseuds/naotalba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For  <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://imogenelovelace.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://imogenelovelace.livejournal.com/"><b>imogenelovelace</b></a></span>, who kindly requested Jack/Will at  <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://wishkisses.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://wishkisses.livejournal.com/"></a><b>wishkisses</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabling the Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I am archiving my old LJ fic.
> 
> Beta: While any remaining errors are my own, my sincere thanks to the always helpful [](http://justawench.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://justawench.livejournal.com/)**justawench** , whose idea this was in the first place  
> 

Formal dinners always dragged on so for Will Turner. It was particularly difficult when the conversation (a discussion of ship deployments intended to protect sugar shipments) made him long for freedom. Combined with Elizabeth's sudden retching exit, midway through the first course, the meal was rapidly becoming unbearable.

When he first felt the hair brushing against his stocking, he assumed that a small animal, perhaps a cat, had gotten loose inside the house. Rather than disturb his host, he set his jaw and ignored the tickling sensation. It wasn't until the hair brushed against the bare skin between his stocking and the cuff of his breeches - skin that would not have been bare had the stocking not been pulled down and the cuff deftly unbuttoned - that he realized that a more dangerous sort of animal was loose.

He kicked out sharply, then dropped his teaspoon. Sure enough, Jack Sparrow was crouched under the table, listening eagerly to the conversation while helping himself to Will's sensitive knees.

Will cleared his throat pointedly and brought the conversation around to his upcoming nuptials. It was boorish, especially with Norrington present, but he had little else to discuss that would not hand Jack an engraved invitation to an unprotected shipment. Luckily, Norrington was a more skilled conversationalist than he, and could manage to feign interest in the hiring of musicians and such.

The change in conversation had an unintended effect: Jack's attention was no longer split. Will's knees were now bared, his breeches pushed up to mid thigh, and a mustache was wetly trailing its way up. As Jack pressed a kiss to the tender skin of his inner thigh, Will thought perhaps Elizabeth had the right idea after all. Muttering his excuses, he fled home, leaving the door unlatched behind him.


End file.
